


Hungry For Love

by CrissCross_2005



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissCross_2005/pseuds/CrissCross_2005
Summary: Simon has a burning stomach and heavy shoulders.The only problem is...the one person who can help him is in the infirmary.





	Hungry For Love

Simon Lewis was plagued with guilt. If only he had been more careful, more agile, more focused . Like Alec was.

The way the Shadowhunter moved, you would never think this was a guy who could never seem to walk in a straight line, even when sober, . He moved so swiftly, dodging every attack that came charging his way. His calculated steps almost catlike.

Yet, now he was in the medical wing because of one stupid mistake Simon had made.

_“Simon, stand down!” The tall Shadowhunter ordered from across the abandoned building, his ocean blue eyes trained on the Demons flooding his way._

_“No way Twinkle toes, If a Warlock can fight, I can too.” Simon winced at the glare both Warlock and Nephilim sent his way. The two had broken up a few months back, due to the revelation that they could never make each other fully happy. Yes, they were happy together. However, it wasn't as much happiness as they could get from seeing different partners so had split up. They were now best friends. The role of Boyfriend now laid on Simon's shoulders, and he cherished every second of it._   
_“Simon!” Alec warned, fighting his way through the mass towards him._   
_“Yes? Snuggle Bug?” For that he earned a steely glare which then turned into a rush of fear._

_“Simon!” Alec pulled back his bow and arrow, aiming above his head. However, Simon saw it before Alec did. The giant Demon lurking behind him._

_“Alec!”_

“Simon?” Said man looked up from Alec's pillow and towards the door where his Best friend stood. “You ok?”

“No,” He admitted, stuffing his face back into the white, fluffy cloud. It still smelt faintly of the Lightwood.

“He's doing great Simon, he'll be out in no time. It was just a scratch,” She awkwardly assured, sitting by his side and running her nimble hands through his chocolate brown locks.

“Have you ever seen a scratch that shows multiple layers of your Abdomen? And chest?” Simon growled, moaning as that thump in his gut started again. “fuck,”

“Simon?”

“Sorry, just a little Peckish” He apologised, feeling his fangs elongate.

“Do you have any blood bags with you?” The ginger questioned, her hands moving to soothe his neck.

“no, I've fed off Alec the past few days.” He confessed, pink blush rising to his cheeks.

“Why haven't you told Raphael that you've ran out of Blood Bags?” Her answer was silence as Simon dug his head further into the pillow.

The two friends swam in the silence; neither willing to speak.

The mahogany door opens once more and Jace stomped in, eyes going straight to Simon.

“Alec's still sleeping, but Magnus had stabilized him. He’ll wake up in a couple of hours at most.” All the vampire could do was nod silently; then, he buried himself in his lover's bed yet again.

The Shadowhunter couple gave each other quick glances, before leaving hand-in-hand.

It stayed like this for a couple hours, Simon burying himself in the covers of Alec's bed, drifting off before bring vigorously shaken awake by the grumble, burning feeling in his gut. It wouldn't take long before he lashed out on the next person to walk in the room.

He needed Alec; and he felt guilty for that. Simon had gone on “strike”. He refused to drink any blood after he attacked a Mundane on the street. He lasted as good as forty hours before the smell had hit him. It smelt so sweet, So pure. When he, unwillingly, sought the odour out. His nose had then directed him to Alexander Lightwood. His palm was slit open, blood dripping from the wound. That was all it took...

He pounced, and he remembered nothing after. It was all a haze of bliss and pleasure.

Afterwards, Simon and Alec had done it more and more. Indeed, Simon felt guilty at the beginning; however, once they confessed to each other, it began to get easier for Simon to only feel excitement when he fed from Alec.

It had gotten to such an extent, that Alec was now his main source of food. Other blood tasted weak and sour, disgusting. He admitted to himself it wasn't healthy. In no way was what they were doing right. Both of them could have serious consequences for this. Yet they both agreed to continue, oblivious.

The door smashed against the wall a few hours later, Izzy at the doorway. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and white gloves soiled with small, faint stains of blood. The smell hit him like a wave. Alec

“Simon!” She puffed, catching her breath in the doorway.

“Izzy...” He crawled off the bed, eyeing her up and down.

“Simon! A—”

“Why is Alec's blood on your hands?” He asked, “What has happened to him?”

“Simon?”

“Is he—Is he gone?” He questioned, eyes only on her red stain.

“No. Simon... He's awake.”

 

It took him only a few seconds until he was in the infirmary. His eyes caught beautiful blue almost instantly. Alec was sat up, dark runes contrasting with his paper white skin. Thick bandages slithered up his shoulders, all the way round his chest and abdomen.

“Alec!” he ran towards him, his Shadowhunter laughing lightly. The moon child jumped into the Nephilim’s lap, the taller boy gasping in pain when he did so. “you're ok! You're fine. You're not dead.”

“It was just a scratch,” he shrugged, holding him close to his chest.

Simon felt the pulsing in his veins, the sweet aroma seeping out of him.

“Alec,” He mumbled, burying his face in his neck. “I'm so sorry.”

“what for? You didn't do anything.”

“Did you acquire memory loss when you were sleeping?” Simon bit, sulking. “ If only I listened to you. That demon would of never snuck up on me and then you would of been able to sense that other Demon behind you.”

“maybe,” Alexander shrugged, stroking Simon's mop of brown hair. “But I got to show off to you so I don't care.”

Silence swallowed them up, until a deep grumble was heard.

“Simon...how long have i been unconscious?”

“two days,”

“Shit.” Alec breathed “you must be starved.” Alec only got a nod in return before he pulled his boyfriend back. “Sorry Simon, eat up.”

Simon grinned, leaning in. His sharp canines bit into the skin and a sigh of content escaped his pink lips.


End file.
